


you're the queen of hearts (make me your king)

by LesboDyke



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Penny Polendina, Autistic Ruby Rose (RWBY), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Trans Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: Blake doesn't have a lot of free time, but with what time she has, she decides to join a gym and get a personal trainer.Yang loves her job at the gym she owns, as long as she doesn't think too hard about how she came to be in possession of it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola/Original Character(s), Penny Polendina/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	you're the queen of hearts (make me your king)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been brewing a long time, and I hope y'all love this verse as much as I do!
> 
> Also, a note for everyone:  
> 1\. Heed the tags, they are there for a reason.  
> 2\. This is an anti Tuaradonna and anti Adam fic.  
> 3\. I will try and give warning of anything particularly triggering in the notes of the relevant chapters but sometimes I forget because I am a dumb bitch, so just be prepared for triggering content throughout this.
> 
> Also - Title & Chapter Names come from the song 'Queen of Hearts' by We The Kings

Blake didn’t have a lot of free time. And even less time alone. But for the first time in over a year, Blake had a few hours to herself. And she was going to use it. She was already in her workout gear when she arrived at the gym, her regular clothes stashed neatly in her bag. She’d signed up for a membership that came with two personal trainer sessions a week, and she’d booked hers in yesterday.

Blake signed in, thrumming slightly with excitement. Ilia had talked up this gym, claiming that it was a genuinely open and good place. Not to mention they sometimes had fresh home cooked food available for free, for members at least.   
  
After dumping her bag in her locker, Blake waited by the door to the main gym area. Without thinking, she began stretching, twisting her back and bending to try and reach her toes.

“Damn, wish all my newbies were that motivated.” A voice cut through Blake’s stretching, and she straightened meeting the purple eye of the woman across from her. “Yang Xiao Long. I’m your trainer for the day. Blake, right?” Yang’s hand was outstretched, and Blake took it after a moment, shaking it.

“Yeah. That’s me.”

“Wait, are you Ilia’s friend?” Yang asked, eye’s examining Blake’s face focus clear before she softened again, the smile never faltering. “She’s mentioned you a few times, about how you’ve been meaning to come in.” Yang squeezed Blake’s hand, before letting her go.

“Oh, uh, yeah, that’s me too, I guess.” Blake nodded, attempting to ignore the twisting and swirling feelings in her gut. Yang had already said that she knew of her through Ilia, but Blake couldn’t stop the fear that maybe she was lying.

“Great!” Yang was beaming as she motioned back to the gym with her head. “Shall we make a start? Your stretching looks good, but I need to see what you can do.” Blake nodded, following behind Yang and trying not to let her nerves show too much. This was definitely a good idea, she reminded herself. She needed the release of exercise, and something to do in her little free and alone time that was productive.

Blake followed the instructions given as Yang put her through her paces, critical lilac eyes watching every movement. She didn’t take notes, simply watched as Blake moved through the stretches and movements that Yang directed her through.

The timer on Yang’s belt went off a lot sooner than Blake thought it would. She jumped, and Yang was quick to silence it.   
“Damn, I lost track of time.” Yang admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. “Still, I’ve got a pretty good idea of what you can handle. When you next come in, we can get started.” Blake gulped down a few mouthfuls of water, before lowering her water bottle and managing a smile.

“Uh, great.” Blake nodded. “Do I make the next appointment now, or…?” She asked, wanting to be sure of the procedure. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself.

“If you want to.” Yang nodded. “I’ll be at the front desk by the time you’re done in the changing room, we can figure out your next appointment then, or you can leave and phone up like you did for this one. Whatever works for you.” Yang winked, and Blake felt a flush rise in her cheeks. She nodded, trying to ignore the redness of her face, and cleared her throat.

“Thanks. I, uh, guess I’ll see you in a few minutes then.” Yang offered a playful salute, and another wink as Blake hurried towards the changing rooms. Once under the spray of the shower, Blake took a second to collect herself. She ignored the shake to her limbs to focus on the positives of the day. And maybe, if Yang kept making her uncomfortable, she could ask for another trainer. Idly, she wondered who trained Ilia, since Ilia had been very insistent that Blake would like her trainer. Something about her being charming and sweet. Blake wondered who it might be, since she hadn’t really seen anyone else doing training while she was working with Yang.

Blake dressed quickly, and tied her hair back in a ponytail, not feeling up to spending the time drying it. Especially once she caught sight of her watch while getting dressed and she realised quite how long she’d been there. If she didn’t hurry, she’d be late.

Blake saw Yang as she hurried from the gym, and managed to raise her hand, but she didn’t stop. She’d call, later on and book her appointment. She was going to be late, and that thought filled her with dread.

Despite the panic, Blake was careful to obey the traffic laws as she drove. The last thing she needed was to be pulled over for speeding. With everything else going on, she absolutely had to be perfect, no matter how difficult it was.   
  
Blake parked carefully and jogged from the car into the entrance. She wasn’t late. But only just. The doors were just opening as she arrived, and Blake fell into line, pulling out her licence to confirm her identity. The woman who checked offered Blake a smile.

“First day?” She asked. Blake’s ears burned, but she nodded, pocketing her licence again. “It’ll get easier.” That, Blake didn’t believe. But she smiled politely regardless and headed deeper inside of the building. It was loud, the sound of people reuniting, but still over it all, Blake heard the voice she’d been missing all day.

“Mama!” Blake dropped to her knees, face lighting up as her daughter raced towards her, throwing herself into the hug.

“Hi baby. Did you have a good day at Nursery?” Blake asked, straightening up with her daughter on her hip.

“Ah huh! P’ay!”

“She’s had a great day, Mrs Taurus.”

“It’s, uh, Miss Belladonna, actually.” Blake made herself breathe, trying to ignore the shake in her limbs. “I’m working on getting my ID changed to reflect that, but-”

“I understand.” The nursery nurse said with a nod. “Well, Miss Belladonna, Aurelia had a great day. She ate all her lunch, and settled down quite quickly after you left.” Blake kissed the top of Aurelia’s head, thankful that she’d been the only one to find their separation difficult.

“Great. I’ll see you next week then.” Blake smiled. “Come on, Aurelia, let’s get your coat and head home. Your Aunty Ilia said she’d come around this afternoon.”

“Andy Ily!” Aurelia declared brightly, clapping excitedly.

“Yeah, Aunty Ilia. Said she’s got news for us.” Blake nodded, setting Aurelia down and lifting her coat from her peg. “So let’s get you in your coat so we can go home, hmm?” Blake held up the coat, and Aurelia considered it for a second before holding her arms up. Blake got her coat on carefully and zipped it up. “All safe and warm. Walking or carry?”

“Wak p’ease!” Aurelia declared. Blake nodded, straightening and offering her hand down to her daughter. Aurelia gripped at Blake’s hand, chubby fingers curling around Blake’s. They walked slowly, and Blake had to hunch slightly to make sure Aurelia didn’t stumble, but she didn’t mind. It was worth anything to see Aurelia look so happy, so untouched by the darkness that had long since infected Blake’s life.

As they reached the car, Blake bent to lift Aurelia. “Time to go in the car, little miss bright eyes.” She said, kissing Aurelia’s head again. There was little that Blake was more thankful for than the fact that Aurelia looked almost exactly like her. There was nothing of her Father in her, not in looks or personality. Or name. While her own paperwork was taking some time, Blake had almost immediately filed the papers for Aurelia. 

“Car! Andy Ily?” Aurelia asked as Blake unlocked the car door and turned the car seat to sit Aurelia in it.

“Yup. We’re going in the car to see Aunty Ilia. Are you excited?” She asked, securing the straps and turning the seat so that Aurelia was rear facing.

“Yay!” Aurelia declared, and Blake laughed.

“Great. What shall we listen to while we drive, hmm? Do you want Nursery Rhymes or Disney?”

“Diddy!”

“Disney it is.” Blake smiled, checking Aurelia’s straps a final time before shutting the door and moving to get into the drivers seat. It took a second to get the disney songs playing, before Blake set off towards her apartment.

“Message from Ilia.” The car interrupted ‘Tale as old as Time’ to inform Blake as she turned onto her home street. Blake considered asking the car to read it, until Aurelia started babble singing along with the music again. She’d read it when they parked. For now, Blake began singing with Aurelia, smiling as her involvement made her daughter sing louder than before.

“There you are!” Blake winced slightly as she clambered out of the car, before relaxing as she realised it was only Ilia. “I texted you to say I was outside, I thought you’d gone shopping or something. Now where’s my munchkin?”

“In her car seat. She’s been excited to see you since I picked her up.” Blake smiled, rolling her eyes. “And what’s this big news, hmm? Is it child appropriate?”

“Of course it is!” Ilia scoffed. “Who do you think I am? I wouldn’t even think of telling you anything like that in front of my favourite girl.” Ilia opened the back of the car as she spoke, turning the chair.

“ANDY ILY!” Aurelia exclaimed brightly, starting to fight against the straps that held her into her carseat. Ilia beamed, unclipping Aurelia and lifting her up, tossing her into the air, despite Blake’s panicked squeak at the action.

“Calm down, mama bear. Andy Ily isn’t gonna let anything happen to her little munchkin, right Aurelia?”

“Yay!”

“See? Aurelia knows.” Ilia chuckled, waiting as Blake pulled her bags from the car, before starting to head towards her apartment building. “So… This is actually some pretty big news, okay? And I need you to be calm about it, because if you start freaking out, then I’ll start freaking out and this whole thing is gonna go to shhhhhh-heck. Gonna go to heck.”

“Nice save.” Blake said flatly, rolling her eyes. “I’m perfectly calm, so what is it?”

“Okay, so you remember the girl I met in college? The sad one?” Blake rolled her eyes.

“Most of the girls you met in college were sad.” She pointed out, unlocking her front door. “You’ll need to be a little more specific than just sad.”

“Sad? P’ay!” Aurelia inserted herself into the conversation, patting at Ilia’s face and frowning a little. “P’ay, Andy Ily!”   
  
“Sure, munchkin. We can play. But don’t worry, I’m not sad.” Ilia promised, kissing Aurelia’s head and setting her down. “Go find me your favourite toys and we’ll play whatever you want.” Aurelia seemed to consider it for a moment, before throwing herself to hug Ilia’s legs instead. Ilia chuckled, bending to pat at Aurelia’s head. “Yes, you’re very cute, sweetheart. Don’t you want to play?” Aurelia nodded, releasing Ilia and hurrying away to her room.

“So sad girl from college? Which one?” Blake asked, setting Aurelia’s bag down and starting to sort through it.

“Very tall, very ginger, very fake smile.” There was a pause. “What do you mean all the girls I met at college were sad? We met at college.”

“I know what I said.” Blake chuckled. “And I think I remember her. Kay? Kip?”

“Kit.” Ilia corrected, moving to stand in front of the door of Aurelia’s bedroom, watching her struggle to pull things from her toybox. “Yeah, her.”

“What about her?” Blake prompted, raising an eyebrow. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, but also knew Ilia well enough that if she didn’t push a little, Ilia would keep dancing around the subject for the next three hours.

“Well, we stayed friends and, uh, we’ve kinda been dating for the past few months. Figured it was about time for her to meet my best friend. And you.” Ilia grinned, scooping Aurelia up as she came running back, clutching at a stuffed doll.   
  
“Weeee!” Aurelia squealed at being swung about. “Andy Ily! Dolly!” She pressed the doll against Ilia’s face.

“That’s a very pretty dolly. Shall we go play in the living room with your dolly?” Ilia asked, moving back towards the couch, where Blake had sat down and was watching her best friend and her daughter with a soft smile.

“Yay!” Aurelia agreed.

“So dating, huh?” Blake asked, raising an eyebrow as Ilia settled on the floor with Aurelia. “Did you invite her here? Or are you thinking another day?”

“I actually kinda suggested the park down the road? Figured you wouldn’t want a stranger in your apartment, but wanted somewhere munchkin friendly. I said in about an hour, but I can message her and reschedule if you don’t want?” Ilia offered, accepting the doll from Aurelia and making it dance across the carpet, much to Aurelia’s delighted squeals.

“Well, I’m not the one you have to convince.” Blake pointed out. “I’m happy to go, but you need to check with your best friend if she wants to go.” Blake hadn’t missed Ilia’s joke, and was grinning mischievously. Ilia rolled her eyes.

“Hey, little bug, do you wanna go to the park soon?” Ilia asked, softly bonking the doll off of Aurelia’s head. Aurelia squealed, throwing her arms in the air.

“Yay! Park Andy Ily!” Aurelia was already racing towards the door and pulling at the doorknob, which she’d had to jump to get to. Ilia laughed, standing and snagging the little girl, swinging her into the air.

“In a minute.” Ilia promised, kissing Aurelia’s face all over, making her squeal more. “We need to have a snack and your Mama needs to make sure she has all of your stuff in her bag or she’ll go insane.”

“And just for that comment,” Blake stole her daughter back from her best friend, squeezing her. “Aunty Ilia isn’t having a muffin as part of her snack.”

“Damn.” Ilia laughed. “Not even if I pull cute face.”

“That’ll just reduce your chances.” Blake said with a grin, setting Aurelia in her booster seat. “Now sit nice, girls, and we’ll have our snack and then go to the park.” She promised. “But if anyone decides to be a little monkey with their food then they’re not going to the park. No matter who it is.” Blake stuck her tongue out in Ilia’s direction while Aurelia wasn’t looking at her.

“We’re the best behaved girls, aren’t we munchkin, hmm?” Ilia sat herself next to Aurelia, patting the little girls head. “Right?”

“Yay!” Aurelia agreed, reaching for the doll that Ilia was still holding. Ilia held it out of reach for a second, before booping her nose with it and passing it over for Aurelia to hug.

“Yay, that’s right.” Ilia agreed. “I ever tell you how cute it is that she’s not managed to learn ‘yeah’ yet?” Ilia said to Blake. Blake chuckled, setting a cup of juice down in front of Aurelia.

“Yes. Every time you spend time with us.” She pointed out. “Water or juice?”

“Wawa!” Aurelia exclaimed. Blake laughed.

“I wasn’t asking you. You’ve got your water in your cup.” Blake promised, nudging the cup a little closer to Aurelia until she noticed it and snagged it up, starting to drink. “Ilia?”

“Water. And a muffin?”

“Nice try.” Blake laughed, setting a glass of water in front of Ilia. “But no dice. Or, no muffin.” She grinned, pulling a tupperware of carrot sticks out of the fridge and putting a few on a plate for Aurelia and setting the pot on the table. “Eat your carrot sticks, set a good example.” She encouraged, setting the plate in front of Aurelia and kissing her head. “What do you think, Aurelia? Shall we show Aunty Ilia how to be good by eating all of our carrot sticks?”

“Yay!” Aurelia nodded, starting to eat.

“See, Ilia? My little girl is perfect.” Blake sat with her own drink, reaching for a carrot stick with a grin.

“Well that was never up for debate.” Ilia pointed out, snagging a carrot stick of her own. “It’s just that she clearly didn’t get it from you.” She teased. Blake ignored the way that made her heart thump painfully, but apparently it had crossed her face regardless. “Must have been from your Mom.” Ilia was quick to add on. “Or someone further back on your side.”

“Thanks.” Blake said, unconvincingly. Ilia pulled a sympathetic face but didn’t try and offer her any more comfort. Blake finished the stick in her hand, but didn’t reach for another one, her thoughts starting to spiral just a little. She closed her eyes, listening to Ilia engage Aurelia to keep her busy, and tried to focus on her breathing. Now wasn’t the time for self doubt or panic. She could hold out, at least until Aurelia was in bed. She had to. “I’ll be right back.” Blake managed to force some cheer into her voice, for Aurelia’s sake. She kissed her daughters head as she passed, before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door. Once alone, Blake set a two minute timer on her phone, before breathing out shakily. Two minutes. She had two minutes to pull herself together and then she had to go back out to the kitchen.

Blake splashed water into her face and gripped at the edge of the sink, keeping her eyes shut to avoid seeing herself in the mirror. She splashed herself again, managing to finally get her breathing under control. Aurelia was her daughter. There was nothing of Adam in her, Blake would see to that.

Her timer went off, and Blake straightened up, finally looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. “Okay. We can do this.” She said to herself, ignoring the bags under her eyes and the tired look on her face. With her self assurance done, Blake headed back to her best friend and her daughter, the cheer on her face a lot less fake than it had been when she’d left.

“Mama!” Aurelia beamed, holding up her empty plate. “Nom!”

“That’s my little star.” Blake smiled back, kissing Aurelia’s head as she passed. “Has Aunty Ilia been behaving?”

“Yay!” Aurelia confirmed, and Blake chuckled.

“Good. Then we can all go to the park.” Blake settled on, snagging one of Aurelia’s sippy cups and filling it with water. “Aunty Ilia can put your shoes back on, since you seem to have lost them since you came home. I’ll pack the bag.”

“Soe!”

“So where did you leave your shoe, huh?” Ilia asked, letting Aurelia out of her seat and setting her on the floor. “Show me, munchkin.”

“Soe!” Aurelia agreed, toddling her way through towards her bedroom. Ilia followed, stopping for a second to pull Blake into a gentle hug, before hurrying after Aurelia, who’d turned into her bedroom.

It took about twenty minutes to get them all ready and load Aurelia into her stroller, especially since she kept declaring that she wanted to walk.

“So, Kit’s already at the park, and I think she brought us donuts.” Ilia laughed as Blake locked her apartment door. “She’s anxious about meeting you. Which is hilarious given how she could bench press you without breaking a sweat.”

“Do not encourage her to bench press me.” Blake said flatly, starting to walk. “I’m sure she’s lovely, Ilia. I’d say you have good taste in women but you had a crush on me for a while so that would be a lie.”

“Stop that.” Ilia laughed. “And don’t worry, yes I have already told her that I had a crush on you.”

“Oh good. Because this is probably going to be awkward enough. At least we won’t have that hanging over our heads.” Blake leant over the back of the stroller a little. “Aurelia, can you say ‘Kit’?”

“Kitty!?” Aurelia asked excitedly, starting to twist in her stroller trying to locate the imagined cat. Ilia laughed.

“Close enough.” Blake settled on. After all, who could be angry with a child who was only just two years old. And honestly, if this Kit complained about a young child getting her name wrong, then she didn’t deserve to be dating someone as wonderful as Ilia.

“There she is.” Ilia motioned to a woman sat on a bench next to the play-park. Blake blinked, eyes widening slightly.

“Was she always so tall?” She asked quietly.

“Yes.” Ilia laughed. “She’s always been a giant. You were just too busy in college to notice.”

“You’ll have to climb her like a tree to kiss her.” 

“That’s part of the fun.” Ilia laughed, raising her arm above her head. “Kit! You made it.” She said brightly. Kit’s head whipped around and her face split into a grin. She stood, and Blake blinked, having to take a moment to get used to the other womans massive size.

“Hi Ilia.” Kit greeted. “And you mutht be Blake. Which maketh you Aurelia.” Kit headed over, crouching in front of the stroller and smiling at Aurelia. Aurelia didn’t respond, and Blake sighed.

“Nice to meet you.” She said instead. “Sometimes she gets shy, don’t worry about it.”

“Ah that’th okay.” Kit straightened up again, seeming to hesitate for a moment before offering out the box she was holding. “I brought donut-th. And,” Her attention turned back to Aurelia again. “I’m really good at puthing thwingth.”

“Well that’s great.” Blake made herself relax. Ilia trusted her. She seemed mostly harmless, just… tall. “Why don’t we go play, Aurelia?”

“Mama…” Blake reacted quickly, turning the stroller and lifting Aurelia free. She instantly hid in Blake’s neck.

“Come on,” Blake encouraged. “Let’s just go start playing. I’m sure she’ll calm down soon.” Blake knew that a lot of her own anxiety had rubbed off on her daughter and there was guilt already settling in her stomach from her reaction to Kit. It seemed that Kit didn’t mind however, as she straightened up and grinned at Blake.

“No worrieth.” She promised. “I uthed to be pretty thy too.”

“I tried talking to her in college and she turned as red as her hair and ran away.” Ilia pointed out with a grin. “So of course I had to go after her.”

“Yeah that sounds like you.” Blake agreed, motioning to the stroller. “You can put the box down in there if you want. We just had our snack.” She admitted to Kit, opening the gate to the playpark and slipping inside. “C’mon Aurelia. What do we wanna go play on first, hmm?” Blake asked, trying to jostle her daughter back to her usual self. Aurelia didn’t answer, gripping at Blake tighter again. That made her frown. She glanced back, seeing that Kit and Ilia were still stood by the stroller, Ilia’s hand on Kit’s arm. It was nice, that Ilia had found someone.

“Mama.” Aurelia whined her name this time, and Blake looked at her, rubbing her back.

“What’s the matter, baby? You love the park.” She pointed out. “What’s got you so frightened?” Blake eye’s followed where Aurelia pointed and she froze to the spot. How had he found her? “Ilia, we’re leaving.” Blake span around, hurrying back to the stroller.

“What’th going on?” It was Kit that asked, even as Ilia moved to help Blake get Aurelia back into her stroller.

“Long story, babe.” Ilia said, before sighing. “To mine? I don’t mind if he knows where I live.”

“Are you sure?” Blake asked, ignoring the way her hands were shaking as she clipped Aurelia into the stroller.

“Yeah, so you don’t have to move again.” Ilia promised. “Looks like he’s keeping the right distance at least.” She sighed. “So it’s a bit pointless calling the police.”

“What, him?” Kit asked, motioning to the man on the other side of the playpark, who was watching them intently.

“Yeah. We have to go.”

“Let me come with you.” Kit made herself smile. “I’m big, and although I don’t really uthe them for a fight often, my muthleth are thtrong.” She promised. Blake looked her up and down. She knew that Adam didn’t tend to fight back against people bigger than him. Maybe keeping her around was a good idea.

“You don’t have to,” Blake was quick to make that clear. She didn’t want anyone else getting caught up in her drama if she could avoid it. “But I’d appreciate it if you did.”

“Thure thing.” Kit saluted. “You’re important to Ilia. That’th all I need to know.”

“Told you she was a good one.” Ilia said, clearly trying to cheer Blake as they started to walk. Blake tried not to run. To not show him that she was afraid of him. But still, her heart beat so hard against her ribs that she was sure one of them was gonna break. 

“I’m sorry.” Blake said, once they got far enough away, and she was pretty sure they weren’t being followed. “I don’t know how he found us…”

“Because he’s a dickhead.” Ilia said, which made Blake laugh, and smack at Ilia.

“Language. If she comes out with that word now, I’m scrubbing your mouth with the soap.”

“Kinky.” Ilia laughed. “But sorry.” She rested a hand on Blake’s back. “C’mon. We’ll get you a hot chocolate. And I’ve still got some of Aurelia’s toys. We’ll have an indoor picnic with the donuts and maybe some movies. We’ll make a day of it. It’ll be great. Right?” She twisted to look at Kit, who nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Thanks.” Blake nodded, lifting her hand off of the stroller for a second to link her arm with Ilia. “I approve, by the way.”

“Hmm?”

“Of Kit. You seem nice. You can stay.” She addressed the last part to Kit, smiling a little.

“Thankth.”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written in the public eye with Kit, even though I've had her as an OC for literal years.  
> I hope someone likes her half as much as I do!


End file.
